


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by Poisonedbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/pseuds/Poisonedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs to get something off his chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a poem by Pablo Neruda that my friend Anna showed me (: 
> 
> “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.” -Pablo Neruda

"I can't believe I'm letting you inside." Bruce sighed and opened the balcony doors, letting a soaked Clark step inside. It was pouring and the alien had decided to drop by unannounced. 

"Why are you here Clark?" Bruce took a few steps back and crossed his arms over his chest. It was close to 4 in the morning and the vigilante just finished showering after his night on patrol. Clark stood still, head bowed, not making any noise that would count as a response. Finally, in a staggered voice he said, "I-I need to...talk to you." 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, an indication for him to get on with what ever it was he had to say. When he was given no response he rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom to fetch a towel. He could tell that the dripping man in front of him was not going to leave any time soon. 

He came back with a couple towels and handed them off. Clark quickly unfolded one, rubbing it around on his head. When he was more or less dry, he sat down on the chair across from Bruce's bed. He played with his hands for a few moments before deciding to turn his head toward the balcony. Anyone could see that Clark was nervous, but reasons unbeknownst to the billionaire. 

"Clark, seriously, start talking or I'm going to bed," Bruce finally said, trying to break the tension he felt around his best friend. He was still standing, impatiently waiting, and practically tapping his foot. 

"I'm going to tell you something. Something that's important to me, and I need you to hear me out. Just sit there and listen. Okay?" Clark breathed, still focusing his gaze at the balcony window, watching the rain roll against it. 

Bruce looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but agreed and sat down on the bed. Clark took a deep breath before he continued, "Bruce, we've been friends a really long time. We've seen a lot of things together. You helped me with so much and I really care for you." He paused for a minute to look the billionaire in the face. "But I can't be near you anymore." 

The vigilante started to chuckle, one of those deep rumbling ones. He was used to Clark saying things like this. Clark was the type of man that believed he wasn't worth having friends around him that cared for him like Bruce and all the other members of the Justice League did. "Why is that Clark?" He said, still smirking. Obviously he wasn't going to follow through without some kind of clarification. 

"I just can't. There's no explanation for it." Clark said, staring at his hands again. 

"There's always an explanation, Clark. Now tell me why all of a sudden you feel the need to push me out of your life." 

"Because." 

"'Cause why?" 

"Because Bruce!" Clarks voice was louder now. His hands tightening into fists in his lap. He took a deep breath and continued. "B-because I love you. And I know you. I know how you are. Rather than falling for you even more, I want to get the inevitable over with now." 

If Bruce was shocked, he obviously didn't show it. He would never show it. The only thing that revealed his state was the slight, abrupt intake of breath that only Clark could hear. Essentially, Bruce always thought he was prepared for everything. His best friend confessing his love for him was clearly something he didn't think to prepare for. 

It had been silent for far too long than either of them were comfortable with. Bruce rose and calmly started walking over to the super-powered man across from him. "Stand up," he said once he reached him. 

Clark slowly stood up, still refusing to look Bruce in the eye. Seeing this, Bruce grabbed his face and forced the man to look at him. Suddenly, Bruce pulled him into a fierce and hungry kiss. The kiss was rough, toothy, and nothing like first kisses were thought to be. 

Bruce was the first to pull away, still holding Clark's face towards his. "You clearly don't know me at all. Because if you did know me, you would know that I would never throw you out of my life for loving me. And if you were paying attention, you would notice that I've been in love with you since the day I met you." 

Clark stared back at him with this dumbfounded expression on his face. "W-wait what just happened?" He muttered still in disbelief of how this night was going. 

Bruce turned and started his path toward the bed. He pulled back the bedding and climbing in. He looked back towards Clark still standing there with that confused face. 

"Well? Aren't you joining me?" Bruce said patting the bed space next to him.


End file.
